dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Wildernesses
The wildernesses of Atlantis are the forests, hills, mountains, lakes, savannas, and plains you can see on the map. Wildernesses can be conquered to give a production boost to your City. Attacking wildernesses gives a chance to obtain items required to train elite troops. They are, apart from the [[Items| shop]] the only source of dragon eggs, dragon armor, and Wraith dragon remains. The number of wildernesses you can conquer is determined by the level of your Fortress as well as the level of the plains you placed your Outposts on. To see if you have open Wilderness spots: Click on "Empire". Each Wilderness you conquer and control increases your City's resource production rate by a specified percentage. The higher the level of the Wilderness, the more heavily defended by Anthropus. 'Strategy' It is advisable to only capture forests, mountains, and hills, due to the increased need of building/training materials early in the game. Food generally comes from attacking camps (don't need farms or lakes/savannas), which is a major part of the game because of the need for food plus items for OP troops later on. It is easier to abandon useless wildernesses and get more useful ones than it is to build and demolish fields; however, the effect is the same on your production rates. A level 1 Wilderness gives a 5% increase to its resource and each level after increases by 5% per level, up to 50% for level a 10 Wilderness. Wildernesses may be abandoned at any time and any stationed troops will be returned to your City. You do not have to leave troops stationed at the Wilderness to receive the production boost. The total number of Wildernesses you can acquire with a Level 11 Fortress and Level 10 plains for your Water, Stone, Fire, and Wind Outposts and a Level 10 Forest for the Spectral Ruins is 61. You will NOT be able to conquer more wildernesses with the additions of the Frost Outpost, Sunken Temple, Gaea Springs and Solarian Highlands. Must send a Great or Elemental dragon to obtain eggs and elemental dragons' armor! Odds of obtaining the eggs and armor increase with higher level wildernesses. Frost Dragon and Serpent Dragon Eggs drop rates are increased by sending the Wraith Dragon. If you are unsuccessful finding an Egg from higher level Wildernesses after 25+ attacks (with GD/ED included), try attacking a lower level (level 5-7) instead. Some players have found this successful. The odds of finding troop requirement items are much lower compared to obtaining them from level 7 or higher Anthropus Camps. However, by focusing on specific wildernesses you may obtain specific items quicker. TIP: When capturing wildernesses for production boosts, capture them farther away from your city. This will allow nearer ones to remain available for wave attacks with only a short march time.'' '''Clouds Clouds are not wildernesses. These are developers' testing sites. That means the developers use them to test things before they release them to the public. Clouds can not be attacked. 'Attack Guide' Always compare the top list to the table if you are in doubt about a number! If 2 different numbers, use the higher number to be safe. WARNING: Never combine speed troops (SSDs/BDs) & ranged troops (including the GD/ED) when attacking. See bottom for details. Wind Dragon is incompatible with ranged troops (except FT), but can safely be used with SSDs (with high levels of Dragonry & Rapid Deployment) and Banshees. Serpent is compatible with SSDs, BDs, and Banshees. GREAT/ELEMENTAL DRAGONS ARE NOT INCLUDED IN THESE UNLESS OTHERWISE NOTED! 'Longbowmen' See warning below, MUST add minos or ATs to reduce risk of loss. *Level 1: 20 LBM - Metallurgy 1, Weapons Callibration 1, Medicine 0 *Level 2: 25 LBM - Met 2 WC 1 Med 1 *Level 3: 50 LBM - Met 1 WC 2 Med 1 *Level 4: 200 LBM - Met 3 WC 2 Med 3 *Level 5: 700 LBM - Met 3 WC 2 Med 3 *Level 6: 850 LBM - Met 2 WC 4 Med 3 *Level 7: 3.1k LBM - Met 2 WC 5 Med 3 *Level 8: 4.5k LBM - Met 5 WC 4 Med 3 *Level 9: 7k LBM - Met 6 WC 5 Med 4 *Level 10: 20k LBM -''' Met 6 WC 6 Med 5''' *Level 10: 10k + GD - Met 6 WC 7 Med 6 NOTE: Random Number Generator (RNG) will occasionally kill troops when LBM are used. Add 10% Minotaurs or ATs to reduce risk. ATs have more life and therefore are better, esp at higher levels. 'Swift Strike Dragons' * Level 1: 10 SSD - Metallurgy 1, Medicine 0, Dragonry 2 *Level 2: 35 SSD - Met 2 Med 1 Drag 2 *Level 3: 120 SSD - Met 4 Med 4 Drag 3 *Level 4: 600 SSD - Met 3 Med 4 Drag 3 *Level 5: 1.2k SSD - Met 3 Med 3 Drag 3 *Level 6: 2.4k SSD - Met 6 Med 5 Drag 8 *Level 7: 3.2k SSD - Met 5 Med 6 Drag 8 *Level 8: 4.3k SSD - Met 6 Med 5 Drag 6 *Level 9: 11k SSD - Met 5 Med 5 Drag 5 *Level 10: 18k SSD - Met 6 Med 6 Drag 6 'Battle Dragons' *Level 1: 1 BD - Medicine 6, Metallurgy 6, Dragonry 3 *Level 2: 10 BD - Med 3 Met 3 Drag 4 *Level 3: 100 BD - Med 4 Met 4 Drag 3 *Level 4: 110 BD - Met 6 Med 4 Drag 7 *Level 5: 680 BD - Met 4 Med 2 Drag 7 *Level 6: 1.25k BD - Met 6 Med 6 Drag 5 *Level 7: 2.25k BD - Met 5 Med 6 Drag 8 *Level 8: 3.55k BD - Met 6 Med 6 Drag 7 *Level 9: 5k BD - Met 8 Med 7 Drag 8 *Level 10: 11k BD - Met 8 Med 5 Drag 8 'Banshees' * Level 1: 1 Met 10 Med 10 *Level 2: 1 Met 10 Med 10 *Level 3: 20 Met 10 Med 10 *Level 4: 75 Met 10 Med 10 *Level 5: 450 Met 10 Med 10 *Level 6: 500 Met 10 Med 10 *Level 7: 800 Met 10 Med 10 *Level 8: 900 Met 10 Med 10 *Level 9: 2k Met 10 Med 10 *Level 10: 5k Met 10 Med 10 'Fangtooths' For 9+ Met, Med, WC Researches. If you begin taking losses, then you need to increase your research levels. Use appropriate FTs for level + 1 LBM + Water/Wind Dragon = No losses. Only '1 LBM is needed but extra will not hurt. The LBM causes the FT to fight as a melee troop, which it is much better at. SPIES DO NOT WORK FOR THIS.' *Level 1 : 2 Fangs + 1 Longbowmen *Level 2 : 4 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 3 : 6 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 4 : 12 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 5 : 25 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 6 : 75 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 7 : 250 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 8 : 500 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 9 : 1.5k Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 10 : 2.5k Fangs + 1 LBM 'Lava Jaws' All research level 10, level 11 Medicine *Level 1: *Level 2: *Level 3: *Level 4: *Level 5: *Level 6: *Level 7: *Level 8: *Level 9: *Level 10: 350 Jaws 'Frost Giants ' *Level 1: 1 (MET 8, WC 10, MED 8 ) *Level 2: 25 (MET 8, WC 10, MED 8 ) *Level 3: 750 (MET 8, WC 10, MED 8 ) *Level 4: *Level 5: *Level 6 *Level 7: 1.000 + 2k lbm (MET 8, WC 10, MED 8 ) *Level 8: *Level 9: *Level 10: 'Battle reports' If information is incorrect, make a comment. If you can confirm something, post a Battle Report via the "Add a Photo" in the comments! Important Reminder: It is requested that anyone wishing to add data simply post the info in the "Comments" section along with Reseaches and GD/ED level if applicable! '''''If you lose LBM or other troops with LBM randomly, this is due to RNG not bad numbers. This is the risk you take of using them against higher level Wildernesses and Camps. WARNING Explanation: Battle field is determined by adding the longest range troops' range + 500. While Speed troops would be able to cross the field in 1 round if sent alone, they will take extra damage if the field is extended by adding the ranged troops. To get Dragon Eggs/Armor: Send 2 waves of troops without the GD/ED, on the 3rd wave send troops + GD/ED. This will prevent unneccessary healing times. Only use the GD/ED on the 1st wave if you want to obtain Anthropus Talismans. 'Gallery' MUST post researches with the report! Write them on the pictures if you want them added to the page. DO NOT POST REPORTS WITH LOSSES!!! Img.png|Linked 12/19 Wild 1.jpg|Linked 12/19 Mountain L1.jpg|Linked 12/19 Lv1plain.gif|Linked 12/19 1 BD = 1 Mountain.jpg|Linked 12/19 Lvl2mountain.png|Linked 12/19 70.jpg|Linked 12/19 2.jpg|Linked 12/19 Wilderness lvl 2.jpg|Linked 12/19 Wild 3.jpg|Linked 12/19 Wilderness3.jpg|Linked 12/19 Pic.jpg|Linked 12/19 Lvl4 200LBM 150Mino.jpg|Linked 12/19 4mtn599ssd.jpg|Linked 12/19 Apus aja.jpg Level 5 plain.png Doa2.jpg Wild Lv5 Banshee.JPG Level 6 mountain.png Doa3.jpg Lvl6wild.jpg DOA 2.jpg Captured.PNG Proofdoa.png Doa6.jpg LVL9.png Wiki-LVL-10-Wild.jpg Lvl10 wild.png 02-Lake10WC6Mtl6Med6Drg5AC4GD9.jpg Category:Resources Category:Armor Category:Browse Category:Wilderness Category:Beginner's Guide Category:Map